


Full Moon Rising

by shotgun



Series: Prompts! [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, dub con?, omega!Sam, possessive!dean, werewolf!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf!Dean just got some new neighbors, but there's something about their son...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanicLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SatanicLucifer), [ereynolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereynolds/gifts).



Dean was good at what he did, at pretending he was normal. He’d gotten good at hiding what he was. He could control when he changed. The full moon though? Well that was a different story. He’d gotten good at taking care of that, at keeping his neighborhood safe. He no longer lost control and became a bloodthirsty animal.   
So when the new neighbors moved in he wasn’t too concerned. John and Mary Winchester seemed like nice enough people. Their son though...there was something about him, something that Dean couldn’t get off his mind.   
There was this scent to him that made Dean shudder. Those pretty lips made his cock twitch. His hair could use a trim, but god, Dean wanted to tangle his fingers in it. He wanted to hold his head in place while he fucked that pretty mouth.   
Sam Winchester. Fuck, he wanted him so damn badly. But no, the kid was...well, a kid. He was 17, and even it was technically legal Dean didn’t need to mess things up with his neighbors. He really didn’t. So he kept his distance. He talked to him sometimes, but was careful never to be alone with him, knowing it would only cause problems. And if he jerked off thinking about him...well, no one needed to know. 

It was the evening of the full moon and Dean headed out to the woods. It was his safe place, nobody came out there. It wasn’t any good for hunting or camping, not even hiking, so he didn’t have to worry about accidents.   
He was there just in time and as the moon came out he shudder, feeling his body beginning to change. His shirt and pants ripped, leaving him naked, and he began to run. Why not just enjoy the time? He was running through the woods when he caught a scent that made him stop dead in his tracks.   
“Sam,” he breathed and before he could stop himself he was running toward the scent.   
The boy was sitting against a tree, looking up at the night sky, looking completely at peace. Dean crawled toward him slowly, cock beginning to harden. He licked his lips, creeping closer and closer, and Sam still wasn’t responding.   
He was nearly barely a foot away when the boy finally seemed to notice something and looked up. His eyes widened and he scrambled, trying to stand up. Before he had the chance Dean was on him, pushing him onto his back and pushing himself between the boy’s legs.   
“Sam,” he growled and the boy made a soft noise.   
“D-Dean?” His voice cracked and his cheeks were flushed, eyes wide in surprise, but...Dean couldn’t detect any fear.   
He growled again and leaned in, running his nose along the boy’s neck, inhaling his scent. He groaned and pushed his hips down against him, cock already hard. Sam whimpered, tipping his head back, baring his throat, and Dean couldn’t understand why he wasn’t scared. He didn’t care though. He just bit down on his neck.   
“Mine,” he growled, sucking a mark onto the boy’s skin.   
He ripped the boy’s shirt open, making him gasp in surprise and he dragged his claws down his chest and stomach. A whimper escaped Sam’s lips as he arched up into the touch, panting softly. When Dean got to his pants undid them, growling as he noticed the hardness in his jeans. He tugged his pants and boxers down and off, throwing them to the side.   
Quickly turned the boy over, shoving him onto his hands and knees before mounting him. He spread his ass cheeks and growled when he saw a butt plug in the boy’s ass. “Mine,” he repeated and pulled the plug out, tossing it away. Sam pushed his ass in the air and Dean quickly spit in his hand to slick up his cock before shoving it in.   
Sam cried out in pleasure, lifting his head up and pushing back against him. Dean gripped the boy’s hips tight and started fucking into him, hard and fast, absolutely relentless. His claws dug into Sam’s skin, leaving marks and he didn’t care. This boy was his now and he wanted everyone to know. He slid a hand up Sam’s back, fingers tangling in his hair, and tugged his head back roughly.   
“Do you understand, Sam?” he growled, “Do you understand that you are mine? That no one else can have you? That you will be my omega?”   
“Yes,” Sam whimpered, “Yes, yes. Oh god! Dean! Dean, I’m gonna-”   
“Come.”   
There was no way Sam couldn’t do as he was told. He came with a loud cry, clenching down tight on Dean’s cock and the werewolf followed shortly after, knot swelling to keep the come in.   
After a few moments of panting Dean slowly moved so that he was sitting down, Sam settled in his lap. He wrapped his arms around him, petting him gently as he kissed his shoulder. “Mine,” he whispered.   
“Yours,” Sam agreed, head falling back against Dean’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been a few years since Dean had claimed Sam as his mate. Things had been pretty good. They fought now and then, of course, but they were living together and over all they were pretty happy. Sam wasn’t too fond of what the omega thing did to him, the way he had to do whatever Dean said when he used his alpha voice, but Dean didn’t do it too often. Only when it was to protect the younger man and, well…   
“Dean, we don’t have time. I have to get to class,” Sam insisted, pulling his shirt over his head.   
“Oh, come on, babe,” Dean pleaded, pushing his hands up the back of Sam’s shirt.   
Sam shivered, and closed his eyes briefly. “No…”   
“Sam.” Oh fuck, there was that voice. Sam stopped what he was doing and swallowed hard. “Take your clothes off and get that perky ass on the bed.”   
A shiver ran down Sam’s spine. This? This was a time he could deal with it. It wouldn’t be all that bad if he missed class. He could deal with that. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and laid down on his back.   
“Good boy,” Dean purred, crawling on top of Sam. He still hadn’t got dress, so this was perfect. “Spread ‘em.”   
Sam did as he was told, panting softly. Reaching over into the nightstand Dean grabbed a bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. He pushed two fingers in and Sam took them easily, moaning out his alpha’s name.  
Dean leaned in to bite and suck at Sam’s neck, breath shaky. “I love you, Sammy.”   
“Love you too,” Sam moaned, closing his eyes and pushing back onto the alpha’s fingers.   
Dean fingered him harder, scissoring him open, quickly working up to a third finger. It was lovely the way Sam writhed underneath him pleasure. He was so gorgeous, so sexy, and Dean just could not get enough. He groaned, fingering him hard and fast.   
After a little while he pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock. He pushed in at an agonizingly slow pace, groaning lowly. The omega’s legs wrapped around her waist, pulling him in deeper and Dean buried himself inside his mate.   
“Always so tight,” he breathed, leaning in to suck little marks along Sam’s neck.   
“Please fuck me,” Sam moaned, tipping his head back to bare his throat.   
Dean smirked a little and he grabbed Sam’s hips tight before he began fucking into him, hard and fast, breath coming heavy.  
“Oh god...Oh god, yes,” Sam moaned, rocking back desperately against Dean’s cock, nails dragging down his back, leaving angry red lines.   
Dean sucked harder at Sam’s neck, marks dark and red, hips bruising from how tight he was gripping them. His pounded into his mate, wanting to make sure that the man felt him all day, every time he shifted in his seat at school.   
The omega reached down to stroke his cock quickly in time with Dean’s thrusts, crying out loudly in pleasure. Oh, they were lucky they didn’t live in an apartment anymore. Their neighbors used to hate them so much for the noise they made, at all hours.   
“Yeah, that’s it, baby boy,” Dean panted, looking down to watch his omega stroke himself. “Come on, baby. Come for me.”   
“Close!” Sam cried, “So close!”   
“Sam,” Dean growled, “Come for me.”   
There was no way Sam could deny that. He wasn’t physically capable of disobeying his alpha when he used that voice. He came hard over his stomach, moaning Dean’s name loudly. The alpha went on for awhile more, cursing under his breath, muttering dirty words about Sam being his good boy, his dirty little slut, his, his, his. He felt himself begin to shift a bit, claws coming out, leaving marks in Sam’s hips, and he came with a growl of pleasure, knot swelling up.   
He collapsed on top of Sam, face pressed into his neck, and kissed his skin over and over. “You mad at me?” he asked quietly.   
Sam grinned a little and closed his eyes. “No way. Definitely worth it.”


End file.
